<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emotional Singer by brightsun_and_darkmidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755405">Emotional Singer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight'>brightsun_and_darkmidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, metions of past abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you are a avid daydreamer and Loki asking you every time he sees you what you are daydreaming about today.<br/>+<br/>When you sing you can do many things. When you sing when you’re happy plants grow, some calming tones can put people to sleep or calm them in seconds, etc. But when you sing when you’re sad, it can rain, snow, or sometimes it makes those around you just as sad. </p><p>One day Loki is left behind since he was helping out for the past 2 weeks, he hears you sing but doesn’t know why it’s so sad or what the song is. As he gets closer he feels all your worries, when he interrupts you and asks “What was that song?” “Beauty is Within Us”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emotional Singer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki went to your favorite spot in the tower where there were plants that you loved so much. Quite a few were from him as gifts from all types of places. When he went to your study there was no sound floating through the rooms leaving Loki to look all around. Seeing your form he approached with caution seeing the dazed look from daydreaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is the day dream this time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes came back to life as your hand fiddled with removing dry and dead parts off of a small plant. "I wish I could make it grow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stood close by with a careful question, "Still not feeling well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, "yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at all the plants as they seemed to all be wilting and dull compared to their usual vibrant colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tried to sing to them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw your face fall in disappointment as you looked at all the plants as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned and left with a mutter. "I am just going to take a nap. I already know I am not going to be on the mission later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rest well." Loki knew you heard him as you walked to your bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say Loki was worried would be uncharacteristic, and it is, but you were worrying him. You would never sing when sad because you were well aware of the side effects of things around you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Loki found out he was not going to be on the mission he would try to talk to you about what was going on. On his way to the kitchen he noticed it was raining softly. He found you sitting by the window singing a song that made himself feel sad. He shook it off knowing it was a side effect of your singing but the nagging emotion of grief overwhelmed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is the song this time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stopped singing as you glanced at him. "Sorry. I thought I was the only one here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sat next to you and asked again. "Whats the song?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's called "beauty with in us." Its a highly emotional song for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stated the obvious. "You are sad, have been for about a day now. What is wrong y/n?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed slowly. Then inhaled at the same pace but holding your breath for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My childhood came back when I realized I never really got to be a child. My mother shouldn't have had me..but at the same time she knew I was hers to mold as she wanted. Everything I did was for her and I would break my back to get a small praise out of her. Earlier I was daydreaming of what it would be like to have a good childhood. One where my mom would understand I had to learn how to do things before I actually had to do them. She would demand I do something new with no instructions… I would often get yelled at for being so stupid for not doing a simple task."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laughed briefly as Loki handed you a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki urged you on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would be seemingly simple things such as fold a blanket to cooking a good dinner. She never cooked so youtube was my best friend as I grew up. It taught me a lot of other stuff too. However I never thought to look up how to stop a parent from living vicariously through me. I had friends and I got to do fun stuff with them. Mother would always question how things went and wanted every detail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki watched silently as you wiped the tears from your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just realized the other day about how I was molded into being an adult so quick and I mourn my childhood memories that should have happened with my mom. There was no story time with warm milk, and she never tucked me in. You have seen how I roll myself into a cocoon to sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled, "It is pretty amusing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small laugh escaped you as you wiped a tear away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki asked, "were you able to sleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stood up and picked you up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You screeched his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax. I'm not going to drop you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki took you to his room and tucked you in. He let you pick from a few books and got the perfect temperature milk for you. He read while you happily drank the milk and set the glass on the end table once you started getting too sleepy. Loki continued reading but as soon as your eyes closed he bookmarked it so he could read where you might remember for the next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>